With Seperation The Heart Can Not Live
by xXMissOhaiTherrreXx
Summary: When a certain saphirette comes into the Night Dorm and sets her pretty eyes on Senri what will Rima think of it? The girl is out to get Rima, ruining the great relationship her and Shiki have. Well Shiki and Rima strive through this challenge? READ! :


Well Hello there! Sorry for the terribly non-updated-ness x.x! Forgive meeee! For those of you who haven't read my fan-fictions, I am Kaminari :3 and I usually write Naruto Fan-fiction's and Kingdom Heart Fan-fiction's Forgive my mistakes and hopefully I'll progress in my writing during the time I post my fan-fiction's. Thank You and I hope You enjoy(:

Rima's P.O.V

"Idol-senpai~?" Fangirls screeched as we walked to the main building to go to night class. "My, my don't you ladies look lovely in the twilight" Aidou batted his eyelashes at his fangirls as most of them fainted or screamed louder. I rose my eyebrow the slightest bit, indicating I was getting annoyed, however that didn't go unseen by Shiki and Takuma. "Chill out Rima-chan, just the usual fangirls" Takuma said casually as Shiki gave off a small head nod agreeing with him. "But doesn't it seem much louder than usual?" I looked up at Shiki into his eyes. He looked back into my cerulean eyes replying. "I suppose, but we are almost inside so don't worry" He stated as we neared closer to the building.

I shrugged as we entered the building while mumbling to Yuuki and Zero "Domo arigatou" Yuuki perked up like a dog and acknowledged us. "Oh no problem, Shiki-sama, Rima-chan, and Takuma-senpai!" Once she was put of ear shot I commented on her hyper attitude. "Is it just me or does Yuuki seem quite...happier?" "It's not just you" Shiki replied back while sitting down in our regular seats.

Once everyone took their seats Kaname walked in with a girl who has sapphire, blazing hair and hazel eyes. "Ahem" Kaname let out a faint cough then began introducing this mysterious girl. "This is Lila Kintiquaro, she'll be joining the night class" (A/N: xD Kintiquaro...I believe that is spanish...but sorry I made it up on the top of my head..) She gave off a dazzling smile that anyone would be jealous of as her eyes scanned the room. "I'd love to meet all of you" her eyes briefly passed me then stopped at Shiki as winked at him.

'Wait did she just...wink at Senri?" I thought in my head as I then got interrupted in my thoughts. "Lila, you can sit beside Rima and Senri" Kaname lazily pointed over to us. "Mkay' " She giddily said as she basically skipped over to Shiki and I. "Konbanwa! Rima-san and _Shiki-kun_" the way she said his name made me jealous but I don't know why. We both nodded together silently. Before I knew it Kaname began reading aloud as I pulled out a package of chocolate covered Pocky's and started to much on them.

Shortly later Lila started scribbling out words on a piece of paper then folded it and slid it towards Shiki. Instantly I wanted to burn the note but held back the un-dieing desire to do it. Shiki opened the note, his eyes widened slightly with shock as he lazily grabbed my pencil and began writing back. I glanced over quickly at the note reading the girlish hand writing belonging to Lila which said: 'Random question but are you doing anything after school tomorrow afternoon? :)'. Shiki was writing back: 'No. Why?' Once my eyes read across Shiki's reply my heart sand suddenly.

'But Shiki and I were going to the ball that afternoon' For the first time in years the stinging sensation of tears filled the brim of my eyes as I stood up and excused myself from the class. "My I go to the restroom please?" My hoarse voice asked shakily. Kaname began looking at me with concern. "Sure Touya-chan" "Arigatou" I rushed down the aisle of the room, trying to get out of the room before I broke down.

Being in such a hurry I tripped over Kain's foot which was evidently sticking out in the aisle, I fell flat on my face as I heard Lila snicker at my incident. "A-Are you alright Rima-chan?" Ruka asked while heading towards me, shooting a death glare at the apologetic looking Kain. Through the seemingly hollow room you could hear my faint sniffle. "I-I..._'m fine Ruka..." I stood up brushing my skirt off as I could feel a lone tear roll down my porcelain cheek.

"Rima?" Shiki looked over at me, worried. I looked down and walked out of the class room, simply ignoring Shiki, my best friend, or at least I thought he was. Instead of walking to the bathroom. I walked to the night dorm. Surprisingly it was raining. Swiftly, in one quick motion I pulled out my purple umbrella from my school brief case and opened it up, holding it above my head, shielding me from the rain.

I looked up to the dark grey sky thinking, 'Maybe shiki will just replace me with Lila...Hmm why should I care anyways?' I shook my head "I don't love Shiki...do I?" I thought aloud as my feet lightly hit the wet pavement, it was the only thing you could head besides the rain hitting the ground at night. I let out a deep sigh as I finally made it back to the Night Dorm and then took out my I-phone 4. (A/N: Yes vampires need their technology too! |:) I checked my emails seeing a new message from my modeling agency.

Dear Touya Rima,

Sorry for the terrible convenience but one of our models fell ill recently and couldn't attend to her spring photo shoot tomorrow so we are hoping you could be her replacement. The photo shoot is tomorrow afternoon around 12:30 please inform us if you can come or not as soon as possible. Thank you.

-Your Agency

My fingers clicked at the keyboard, replying back that I could make it. I sat down on the white comfy sofa, sitting in the dark thinking; 'Well if Shiki is going to be doing something tomorrow I might as well occupy myself' A small yawn escaped my small, thin lips. My eye lids fluttered closed. 'I suppose a nap wouldn't do anyone harm' I drifted off to a blissful sleep.

-A couple hours later-

"Hmmm I wonder why Rima didn't come back" Aidou's voice woke me up as I opened my eyes sitting up seeing the figures of the rest of the Night Class in the dark room. "She seems rather emotional" Lila commented on my absence. "She isn't very emotional" Ruka, my very close friend defended me. "You don't know her Lila, she was probably just having a bad day" "Well she seems pretty dependent on others, as if she is a damsel in distress" The sapphirette still didn't notice I was there, neither did the rest of the Night class.

"For someone who just got here it seems like your pretty sure you know everyone already" Takuma stated casually. No one still knew I was there, sitting in the same room as them, probably because it was dark. Kintiquaro snapped at the two blondes, "Well I do know she likes Shiki! It's obvious they have something going on!" "Rima and my relationship is none of your business" Shiki stated slightly angrily. "Well are you and Rima dating? Do you have a desire to be with her?" Lila asked innocently.

A short silence lingered through the room for a bit until Shiki answered. "No. We are not dating. I have no desire to be more than friends with Rima" My heart stopped and shattered. I didn't know how to feel. I stood up and stated quietly. "Before you talk about someone make sure they don't hear you" and With that I left them there and went up stairs, not sure of how I was supposed to feel, or where I was going to sleep that day. But I was sure not sleeping in the same room as Senri Shiki.

_Did you enjoy it? :D I hope to. But as I said before forgive my horrid mistakes. I'll work on more of the editing my stories rather than writing them down randomly. But yeah this story was just a random story I wrote in math class because I was awfully bored to bits. But I plan to continue this story sometime soon. Subscribe, favorite, ummm and all that other jazz! :3 Toodles!_


End file.
